


You Can Check-Out Anytime

by iwilltry_tocarryon



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwilltry_tocarryon/pseuds/iwilltry_tocarryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot AU based on a prompt given to me by a lovely friend on tumblr. Charlie's been hanging around her uncle's motel since she was 17, coincidentally always when Bass was there as well. Over the course of time, their relationship grew into teasing and harmless flirting until her most recent trip when Bass accidentally stumbles into her room drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Check-Out Anytime

As soon as Bass turned the car off, parking it on the familiar gravel lot of Miles’ motel, his eyes zeroed in on another recognizable car down on the end. The 5 o’clock beam of the sun enhanced the shimmering, silver color coating the Honda Civic, making it hard not to notice. Though it had been awhile since Bass last saw it. Miles didn’t mention Charlie was coming into town. That didn’t surprise Bass. It was close to summer, meaning classes should’ve been over, and anytime she wasn’t in school she was visiting Miles.

He spent so long trying to rationalize her presence he forgot he was still in the car. Nudging the door closed his feet carried him down the path, boots clomping heavily upon the cement ground below. An ambush of sounds rushed at his body the further he advanced towards the check in area, almost able to taste the sickeningly sweet, honey voice as it flowed through his ears. As soon as the door mutely shut behind him, images joined the vibrant array of sounds surrounding, Charlie materializing into his line of vision. 

Her body stayed planted in position, back to Bass as her hands rested atop her hips. “How come I have to be the one to fix it? Can’t you just call Bass and make him do it or something?”

“Please, when has he ever been able to make me do anything? Anyway, he obviously likes me more.” Bass, matter of factly stated causing Miles to roll his eyes. 

Charlie jumped, turning her head as soon as he opened his mouth. Apparently Miles hadn’t told Charlie he was coming either, typical Miles. He was never the person you sought out if you wanted information relayed.

Her head swiveled back over to where Miles was once he started speaking.

“Because I actually want the thing to get done. Plus this is what we call exchange of goods and services. I’m letting you stay here for free, you do something for me. That’s how things used to be done.”

Charlie hmmped, “yeah well I don’t want to live in the Revolutionary days where they swapped chickens for gold doubloons. I think I’d much rather pay.”

Bass’ mouth stood agape. “I’m not even sure which part of that statement to correct you on first.”

Charlie ignored his not so subtle dig, biting the inside of her cheek to stop the threatening smile in its tracks. “Besides what do I even know about replacing a light fixture?”

Realization glazed over Miles’ eyes. “You’re right, I want the thing to get fixed, but I’d also like it if it were done right. Hell, I wish I could just morph you two into one person, then at least you’d both be useful.”

“Hey!” They collectively shouted before letting out a short laugh.

Miles suddenly snapped his fingers. “God I’m a genius. Bass, go help Charlie replace the light fixture. That’ll increase my chances of it maybe getting done quickly and correctly. Problem solved.”

Simultaneously they both started whining and groaning. Miles just shot them a firm glare, tossing the key in Bass’ direction before dropping the box onto the counter.

Instinctively his hand shot out to catch it as he rotated his body around towards Charlie. “Alright let’s get this over with.” 

“Only if I get to be the supervisor and tell you what to do.” She crossed her arms over her chest, smiling, but Bass’ eyes didn’t go immediately to her eyes. 

Instead they panned down to where the position subtly raised her breasts higher, drawing them closer to the opening of her tank top. Pulling his eyes back up to her face, he playfully grinned, “aren’t you always?”

Laughter erupted from her mouth as she nodded. Turning back around, she gathered the box in her arms, shaking her head when an unspoken question etched its way across his face.

Strutting out of the reception area, she could feel the cool breeze offering her overheated body a nice relief. She listened to the crunch of gravel beneath her feet until they connected with the sturdy, flat concrete. “What room is it?”

“Uhh, 4E,” he stuttered after a few seconds, not realizing she had asked a question. His eyes were busy following every slight move of her ass, every shift of her hips as she walked on the uneven rock surface in front of him. 

There had always been this harmless flirting between the two of them since she had gotten older, but the way his body reacted to hers was anything but innocent or harmless. It was easy to teasingly taunt and flirt with her because she gave it right back to him. He never had to worry about her taking it the wrong way. She knew it was all fun and games, though sometimes Bass forgot how good of a player she was. Or maybe he just forgot they were even playing a game.

Luckily for him, he snapped out of his daze long enough to put the brakes on when Charlie dead halted in front of the room. Taking the initiative, he reached his arm around hers, jabbing the key forcefully into the lock, waiting until it clicked before flinging the door open.

This room faced opposite the highway, which typically meant it was one of the darker rooms during the day, but the sun had already began its downward descent. As soon as Charlie peeled back the curtains, a hazy, orange glow infiltrated the room in random blotches, sun poking through the trees. It was enough light for them to work by, plus Bass knew a thing or two about fixing stuff. Charlie on the other hand, only knew how to be bossy.

“Don’t stand on the bed with your shoes on, geez.” She scolded as soon as she saw his leg lift out of the corner of her eye.

He held his hands up in mock surrender before chucking his boots off. “Yes boss.”

Charlie chuckled as she removed the new light fixture and bulbs from the box she dumped on the bed. “I like the sound of that.”

Bass simply rolled his eyes, unscrewing the old fixture, dropping the screws into Charlie’s outstretched, awaiting hand. He ignored the brief spark radiating throughout his body when his fingertips touched the clammy outer layer of her palm. “Are classes done already?”

“Yep, I took my last final yesterday and headed up here this morning.”

“How long are you staying?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know. I was thinking about staying for at least half the summer. Told Miles I would help him with the motel while I was in town this year. I don’t even know how the man stays in business, we both know how friendly and welcoming he is.”

Bass nodded, laughing in agreement as he took the new fixture from her hands. “Yeah that’s definitely not why people stay here. It probably has more to do with the fact that it’s literally the only place around for miles. Even then I might would opt for sleeping in my car.”

“You know he sticks annoyingly rude people in this one room where the door sometimes shoots open in the middle of the night if it’s really windy out?”

Bass gave her a questioning look; he wouldn’t put it past Miles.

“It’s true, I know from firsthand experience. Asshole stuck me in that room the first night I stayed here and I almost had a heart attack when the door opened. Naturally I told him about it the next day and he promised to fix it. I think he tells everyone that.” She grumbled as Bass broke out into a roaring laughter, ping ponging off the walls as he clutched his sides.

Finally, after a few moments he was able to compose himself. “God why does that not surprise me. Wait,” he removed his screwdriver as a thought ran through his mind. “What room number is it?”

A grin tugged at the corner of her mouth, “not so funny now is it?” She chuckled, “he didn’t give you that room don’t worry. He gave us the same rooms we always have. Right next door.”

_Somehow Charlie was always showing up at the motel the same time Bass was. Miles put them in side-by-side rooms the first time because he was cautious when it came to Charlie, that and the fact that she was only 17 at the time. He stuck Bass next door in case of an emergency._

_The first night, Charlie couldn’t sleep, and apparently neither could Bass because once she went outside she heard his door opening behind her before he strolled out. She figured he would check on her and leave, but was pleasantly surprised when he pulled up a chair beside her. They talked on an off for hours, about anything, when Bass wasn’t occupying himself with a cigarette._

_It was breathtaking, watching as his chest expanded, inhaling the smoke into his lungs before releasing it into the air above. The way his lips curved around the butt of the cigarette, the way it casually sat in the groove of his fingers, fire glowing each time the wind rekindled it. She watched mesmerized, eyes following the dancing smoke twirling around in the breeze. She could see Bass’ curious gaze out of the corner of her eye, cheeks reddening when she couldn’t stop the question from spewing out of her mouth. She loved Miles, but sometimes he acted more like a father than an uncle. Bass was different, not in a reckless way, but in an exciting way. He didn’t stop her from trying the cigarette when she asked, but his look of relief when she made a face afterwards didn’t go unnoticed. It’s not like Charlie had this hankering to try smoking, but she couldn’t help the curiosity. It was an important moment, and she was glad it had been with Bass._

“Light bulb?” Bass prompted her with a grin when she didn’t respond to his patiently waving hand. “What are you daydreaming about?”

She shook the thoughts from her head, “I wasn’t daydreaming. I was just thinking about the first time I stayed here.”

“Ah,” Bass nodded, taking the light bulb from her hand, letting the silence ebb and flow. 

_He remembered that night very well. He was a light sleeper, body constantly on full alert, so as soon as he heard her door open and close, he was on his feet. Of course, he played it off as though he couldn’t sleep either, but truthfully he just didn’t want her sitting outside by herself. They ended up just talking for hours in between Bass’ smoke breaks, which Charlie playfully chided him about. She said she never understood the appeal, granted she was only 17 at the time. Against Bass’ better judgement, he let her try one that night, when she all but blurted out the question. He could hear the hesitation and nervousness in her voice, expecting him to either laugh or tell her she was too young, but Bass couldn’t do either. He wouldn’t laugh at her because she was anxiously fiddling with the hem of her shirt, he didn’t want to make it worse. And he sure as hell couldn’t tell her she was too young, he’d be a hypocrite. Those weren’t his only two options, he could’ve said anything else, but he didn’t. Instead, he flipped the cigarette, extending his arm towards her body._

_He slouched back in his chair when she reached for it, keeping his eyes directed at her as she brought the cigarette up to her lips. Bass was the kind of smoker who enjoyed savoring every last morsel that crept into his lungs, taking long, deep breaths. Charlie however maintained short, shallow inhales, chest only slightly rising as she took a drag. He watched as her jaw dropped open, smoke seeping out. He watched as her gaze lingered until the smoke vanished from sight. Her eyes snapped over to his, mouth scrunching up as she held the cigarette back out to him. He silently thanked the universe that she didn’t enjoy that. He had no idea what compelled him to do it; he just kind of wanted to share a ‘first’ with her._

“Now who’s the one day dreaming?”

Twisting the light bulb into place, he rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t daydreaming, I was thinking,” he mimicked her, voice and all.

She rapidly waved her hand, indicating for him to hurry up. “Well less thinking, more doing.”

“You have definitely been spending too much time with Miles.”

She beamed with pride as she watched him work, muscles exerting beneath the fabric of his shirt every time he moved. 

He was beautiful, like a living, breathing work of art. His body looked as though it had been meticulously sculpted, perfectly chiseled with precision. His face had this youthful vitality to it, especially when he smiled wide enough for his dimples to show. But at the same time his scruff appreciatively aged him, making him even more attractive. Everything about him screamed sex appeal; of course, Charlie could’ve just been biased because she’s had a crush on him for years. Now days she opted for teasing and flirting instead of actually trying to pursue something. She thought about making a move once or twice, but chose not to, thinking he probably wouldn’t be interested in a girl half his age. That didn’t deter her from unapologetically flirting.

“Any plans for tonight?” 

“I have a friend who I’m going to meet up with at the bar a few miles away. I’d invite you, but I wouldn’t want you to suffer through hours of listening to us boring oldies shoot the shit.” Hopping down from the bed, he didn’t bother to fix the bedspread as he stepped into his shoes.

She scoffed, standing up from the bed as she collected the old light fixture to discard on their way back. “You’re far from old, but if you don’t want me to cramp your style…”

“You can come if you want, you know you’re always welcome, although Duncan is a bit of an…acquired taste. Takes awhile to get used to, little rough around the edges, but I mean, you can come—“

She couldn’t help but let a soft giggle bubble over as he rambled in an attempt to dig himself out of a hole. “Relax, I was just kidding, obviously I wouldn’t cramp your style. If anything I’d probably only help. I’m good though, thanks for the offer.”

Bass let out a puff of air he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as they continued back in the direction of the lobby. When they passed by his door, he called out to her. “I’m gonna get ready, but I’ll see you later.” 

Turning briefly, she warmly smiled over her shoulder. “Yeah of course, have fun. I’m sure I’ll see you around.” 

Bass nodded as they parted ways, eyes lingering on Charlie’s backside until she disappeared through the main door. 

She could feel his gaze on her, penetrating down to the very bone before the door closed behind her, breaking their connection. She dropped the box of stuff down on the desk in front of Miles. “There, is that enough manual labor to pay for my room, or must there be tears and bloodshed?”

“I could do without the sass.”

“No can do, that comes free,” she cheekily stuck her tongue out. “If that’s all though I’m gonna hit the hay, I’m exhausted.”

“Alright, thanks for the help kid. And thanks for sticking around a bit this summer. It’ll be nice to have you. I might’ve actually missed you.”

Charlie snorted, nodding once. “Damn right you did.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow sometime. I’m gonna close up early and head over to Nora’s.”

“You aren’t going to the bar with Bass?” An inquisitive tone laced her words, brows furrowing in confusion. 

Slowly, he shook his head, confusion mirroring onto his own facial features. “Nope this is the first I’ve heard about it.”

“I just assumed you two didn’t go anywhere without the other. He’s going to meet someone named Duncan?”

“Oh…Duncan Page? I should’ve known the first night in town he’d figure out a way to get in touch with her.”

Her heart recoiled from the bitter pang when Miles mentioned Duncan was a girl. Charlie had just assumed it was a guy; still there was no reason for her jealousy, but reason had no place in matters of the heart. Plus it was just odd that Bass didn’t mention that, in fact, he purposely seemed to avoid the use of gender pronouns. Maybe Charlie was just reading too much into it at this point.

“You alright kid?”

Her head snapped up, eyes focusing in on Miles’ concerned face. “What? Oh yeah, sorry, I told you I was exhausted.”

Miles laughed, all but kicking her out the door and demanding that she go get some shut eye before he put her ass to work tomorrow.

Charlie had no problem with the first demand, that’s exactly what she had been waiting for. She had plans to collapse into bed and sleep for centuries.

A century turned out to be a lot shorter than she remembered. She had no idea what time it was, but the blanket of darkness outside clued her in on the fact that it was far from morning. Her eyelids refused to fully open, drifting in and out of conscious as she heard a light commotion coming from somewhere outside. She was a heavy sleeper for the most part, so it was easy to fall right back to sleep. She didn’t even make a peep or so much as acknowledge when her door softly opened.

Bass quietly shut the door behind him, trying not to wake Charlie up who was probably sound asleep in the next room. God Charlie, even with the amount of alcohol he poured into his body his mind was still lucid enough to think about her. Duncan proved to be a nice distraction, chattering about her life and how things were going. She wasn’t the kind of distraction he needed. They gave up on that a long time ago, they were far better friends than lovers.

“Shit!” He tumbled into the table with his toe, winching as it shrieked in protest. He fumbled with the falling chair until finally just letting it knock against the carpeted floor.

Her heart, along with every other organ, leapt out of the cavity of her chest as soon as the noise hit her eardrums. Instantly she was on her feet, body in defense mode until her eyes adjusted in the darkness enough to make out Bass’ outline. Even with the knowledge, her heart continued to erratically spasm, beating so loud the sound leaked into her own ears.

“Bass? What the hell?” She fumbled for her phone lying on the nightstand beside her bed, pushing it on to see the glare of 3:23 a.m. Fading, she tossed the device onto the table, feet dragging her closer to where he was hunched over.

She watched him struggle, wood slipping from his fingers as he tried to stand the chair back up. Laughing, she knocked his hands out of the way before flipping it onto its feet.

“What are you doing in m’room? Did you move that damn chair?”

“No, I didn’t move the chair because this is my room.”

Bass straightened his back, glancing carefully around the room before his eyes landed back on her. “Well it looks exactly like mine.”

Charlie snorted, “yes Bass, this is a motel, all of the rooms look the same.”

“Well, damn. How’re we sssuposed to know our rooms then? How’re we sssuposed to avoid this little problem hmm? Hey, why isn’t your door locked?” He visibly swayed, slurring his words a bit, but still rapidly firing out questions.

Charlie just shook her head at his antics. “The numbers on the door are usually a good indicator. And I never lock my door because usually you’re next door. Although I guess I’ll have to start now so you don’t drunkenly stagger into my room and interrupt my beauty sleep. ”

Bass pffted, “Charlie I can’t even tell the rooms apart, let alone read the jumbled up numbers on the door.” He continued kicking his shoes off, almost falling on his ass a few times, but he finally freed himself from the contraption as he tore his shirt off over his head. 

Charlie let him continue for a few minutes before he unbuttoned his jeans, letting them drop before kicking them to the side. “Uhh…what are you doing?”

He waggled his eyebrows, sauntering closer, closing the small gap. For the first time since he showed up, unannounced, his eyes trailed down her body slowly as though trying to carve the image into his hazy brain. Regardless of the alcohol pumping through his veins, the haze over his eyes was from lust rather than drunkenness. 

There was never a time Charlie wasn’t gorgeous, but a half dressed Charlie was erotic. The cotton t-shirt loosely dropped down, landing just below her bellybutton while a thin piece of cotton underwear covered her bottom half. The intense gaze of his eyes elicited a shudder from Charlie’s body, rush of cool air hardening her nipples as she took the time to glance down at her lack of appeal. Her mind immediately wanted to cover her body up in some way, or at least hide her obvious excitement.

Bass didn’t seem to mind, tongue darting out to wet his lips before his fingers traced the side of her face. He tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear before loudly whispering. “I’m going to bed.”

It was meant to sound husky, but laughter flew from her mouth as he struggled to remain standing upright. He looked adorable, dimples full on beaming as he showcased his vibrantly white smile. She wasn’t going to be the one to tell him no, not after he flopped back on the bed, hands locking behind his head.

“Don’t worry, I’ll sleep on top of the covers so you won’t be tempted. Although I can’t say the same.” Lazily he threw a wink in her direction before shutting his eyes, smirk plastered on his face. “’Sides, this way I can keep an eye on you without pretending I can’t sleep.”

Heat coursed through her veins automatically before she could focus on the other half of his statement. “What do you mean pretend you can’t sleep?”

Bass opened one eye, half shrugging a shoulder. “Every time you get up in the middle of the night I just pretend to be awake cause I don’t want you to have to sit outside by yourself. Plus I don’t mind talking to you, you’re entertaining like Miles, but a helluva lot hotter, and not nearly as annoying.”

Increasingly picking up the pace, she could feel her heart jolting to life again as a light rose color highlighted her cheekbones. Thank god it was dark enough to mask the bright red glow emitting from every pore on her face.

“Are you gonna creepily stand there looming over me all night?”

“I’m the creepy one? You literally invited yourself into my bed.” She chuckled, going around to the other side of the bed. 

His body was far from small, and the full sized beds were barely big enough for Charlie. Especially because she liked to toss and turn, taking up the majority of the bed. She could sacrifice some space, but it was going to be pretty hard to burrow herself in the covers if his ass was sprawled out on top of them.

She yanked at the comforter for a few minutes, grunting out loud when his solid body didn’t even stir. “Bass,” she whined, “get your ass up. You’re hogging all the covers. I can’t sleep if I’m cold.”

A whine slipped through the opening of his lips as his hand shot out, gripping her around the waist before wrenching her body onto the bed. He shifted onto his side, pulling her into the warmth of his embrace as that hand stayed anchored around her midsection.

Charlie’s spine went rigid, forcing her body into a straight line, breath catching in her throat. It was only after his nose trailed along the length of her neck, nuzzling into her hair that she relaxed a little bit. Her shoulders slumped as she exhaled loudly. She should’ve known Bass would be the cuddling type, a soft chuckle ripped through her shaking body.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a sexy laugh?”

Laughter died on her lips as she choked on the air. Her mouth opened to spit out some sarcastic remark about him being drunk, but his angelic voice cut her off before she could even begin.

“Because it’s true,” his lips found that sweet spot behind her ear.

Fully relaxed by this point, Charlie’s body sank even further into his hold when his lips teasingly ghosted along her neck. 

He planted soft, tender kisses upon her flesh, teeth mindlessly grating. The intrusive small crack of light peeking in from the window reflected off her skin causing the imprint of his lips to glisten. Her body sparkled in adornment, twinkling like fresh, morning dew upon green grass.

“Everything about you is sexy.” His lips continued its path, coasting along her shoulder after his hand nudged the fabric aside, allowing better access. His hand slithered down her silhouette, latching onto her hip, thumb tracing around the protruding hipbone. His mouth quirked up into a smirk, fueled by listening to her labored, shallow breathing.

From the moment his hand drifted around to stroke the soft skin of her stomach Charlie lost all capability of forming coherent sentences. Even words deserted her. Only soft whimpers escaped from her lungs as she arched her ass into his growing erection probing at her back.

Gathering the worn out cotton in his palm, he bunched the material of her shirt up before jerking it over her head. 

The front of her body could feel the chill of the night crawling along the exposed parts, but her back was a blazing forest fire spreading rapidly, engulfing whatever was in its path.

On its way back down, his hand stopped to pay close attention to the breast skulking underneath his palm, kneading the supple flesh, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He could feel Charlie instantly responding to the stimulation, body faintly quivering when he pinched her nipple. Gaining a reaction from her body alone wasn’t enough; he wanted to actually see her visibly come undone from just his touch.

Bass worked his hand around her frame, coaxing her body to shift until she was facing him. Continuing his onslaught, he gathered her knee in his hand, drawing her leg up over his own hip before splaying the hand across the small of her back. His jaw locked, teeth gritting together when her nipples scratched up and down his bare chest.

Tentatively Charlie rested her hands atop his solid pecs, appreciating the way his muscles flexed beneath her fingertips, contracting with every inhale, before his mouth swallowed her whole. Her body went up in flames, basking in the feel of Bass’ rough, expert lips working diligently at her plumb, tender ones. 

He didn’t mean for things to progress this far, but with Charlie, it was like a landslide, overwhelming, powerful, and impossible to stop once in motion. There was no real harm in it, it was only kissing, just one step up from their constant flirting.

When air became a necessity, he reluctantly tore his mouth away, relaxing his forehead against hers. The echoing pitter-patter of their hearts, chests steadily tapping in sync, resounded throughout the motel room. The sweet taste of Charlie mixed with the luscious sounds of her moans removed all traces of alcohol left loitering in his system.

His eyes drooped, welcoming the warmth of her body wrapping around him like a cocoon. Slipping between the satin strands of her flowing tresses, he followed the course of her hair, dragging his fingers to the end where it laid across her chest

Once his eyes were closed, she felt a burst of confidence surge through her body. “Bass,” she bit her lip, gnawing lightly on it. “I haven’t—I mean, I’ve…never…you know?”

His hands stilled mid motion, mind trying to let the impact of her words sink in. “Charlie…We probably shouldn’t go any further. I mean—I don’t want to take that experience from you. You should be with someone your own age for the first time.”

It broke Bass’ goddamn heart to force those words past his throat as they desperately clung to his tongue. He wanted to share ‘firsts’ with her, but not this one. He didn’t feel right about it. Retreating from the cage of her hair, he attempted to put some space in between their aroused bodies, nipping it in the bud before things spiraled out of control.

Charlie’s leg refused to budge, hands jumping to her aid as she wound her fingers around his forearms. “I want it to be you,” she whispered, searching for his eyes. “There’s no one else I’d rather share this first with than you.”

“I’m still drunk,” what a stupid excuse, considering they both knew otherwise. Hell, he couldn’t even talk himself into believing it. The alcohol had long worn off; if he was drunk on anything it was desire.

“Good. Maybe you won’t remember and then you won’t beat yourself up about it in the morning when the regret sets in.” She nervously chuckled, adamant on going through with this, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t worried. Releasing the ironclad grip, she let her hands fall into the sliver of space between them, soundlessly landing.

Delicately, as though she was a fragile piece of glass, he cupped her face, thumbs sweeping across her cheeks. He used that placement of his hands to tilt her face, forcing her to look into his eyes as he spoke. “Charlie, I would never regret this. I’ve made a lot of stupid decisions while not thinking clearly, but this…it wouldn’t be one of them. And there’s no way in hell I wouldn’t remember it in the morning.”

“Then prove it.” Challenge wove into her eyes, sparking the dull fire already present, just as the wind rekindled his cigarette each time it threatened to go out. “Take me Bass, don’t make me beg.” She saucily winked. That was all the confirmation she needed to alleviate any ounce of anxiety or worry left in her body. All that was left was this hunger, this craving that couldn’t be contained.

He wanted to protest. To put more of a fight, but her hand stealthily gripped the back of his neck, using it to heave herself up, meeting his lips half way, effectively silencing all further protests.

The leg wound around his torso, gave her enough momentum to turn the tables, shifting their position so that she was on top. Hands passionately cradled his face, mashing their lips together with a bruising force. 

He idly lay underneath her, letting Charlie set the pace and tempo. He wanted nothing more than to throw her on the bed and take her hard and fast, but she deserved more than that. That and he didn’t want to hurt her. He knew she wasn’t as fragile as everyone made her out to be, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t concerned. And damn, she wasn’t making things easier on him that’s for fucking sure.

Her hips rolled down, rubbing against his stiff erection as her hands left the side of his face, nails raking down his bare chest.

He managed to occupy his hands, letting them gingerly clasp her hips, but after the first initial contact with her core tension rose to an extreme level. His hands skidded to cup the round globes of her ass, forcefully propelling her body down, pulverizing his cock for a few seconds before he flipped them. Draping his body along the length of hers, he grabbed her other knee indicating for her to twist her legs around his frame.

His hands stroked the strip of skin underneath her breasts, lips latching onto her collarbone as he felt her body quivering. Pressure coiled around their intertwined bodies like a satin ribbon, smooth against the surface, but tightly pulling causing the mounting pressure to burst.

Vigorously, he jerked at the piece of fabric covering her silky, drenched folds, not even batting an eyelash when the panties squealed, splitting into two pieces. He tossed both of those aside, tugging at his own boxers until all barriers were removed. Once his throbbing member sprang out he let loose a moan, vibrations tickling her chest.

Sweat coating his body created fluidity for him to effortlessly slide against the creamy surface of her skin. With each downward plunge, cock coasting along her slit, he could smell the fresh wave of arousal as it filled the air and infiltrated his nose.

“Shit!” He exclaimed, causing Charlie’s eyes to flutter open. “I don’t have a condom.”

She had already started shaking her head. “It’s okay, I don’t mind if you don’t. I want to feel all of you inside me.”

If he was hesitating before, he certainly wasn’t now. Hearing her low, breathy voice pant out those words caused his balls to twitch, loud groan leaving his lips.

His body covered hers once again as he smashed his mouth against hers. Before his kisses were slow, unhurried. Now his mouth hungrily devoured hers, tongue aggressively seeking access into the hot cavern of her mouth.

His hand slipped in between their bodies but stopped when hers clamped around his wrist. He thought she changed her mind, but was even more shocked when he saw an unquenchable thirst pooling behind her eyes.

“No foreplay, I’m wet enough as it is.”

“It might hurt at first,” he shyly batted his eyelashes. Charlie could’ve sworn she saw him blushing, but chalked it up to a trick of the light.

She giggled, “I said I was a virgin Bass, not that I was inexperienced.”

Still, he couldn’t help but feel worried as he firmly grasped his pulsating dick in one hand. He took extra time, tauntingly stroking his cock in and out of her folds, lavishly swirling her juices around his tip and shaft to help ease the pain. At one point though she let out a noisy whine, hips skyrocketing off the bed. Bass quietly chuckled at her eagerness, taking that as a silent demand for him to go further. 

Inch by inch he sheathed himself inside the tight canal of her pussy, stopping when he heard a sharp intake of breath, low hiss coming from Charlie’s clenched jaw. It plucked at his heartstrings.

Once inside as far as her body would allow, he took the adjustment period to pepper kisses all over her face, eyelashes brushing against her cheek. His jaw went slack when suddenly, she rocked her hips up into his, earning a grunt from deep within the fortress of his throat.

Immediately he ground his hips, long, languid strokes, putting more pressure when her faint whimpers turned into loud pants.

Though his thrusts were strategically rough, each plunge filled with a generous amount of fervor, his fingers were light as a feather, delicately tracing along her entire frame.

Softly caressing her face, lips muttering sweet words into her ears, he lovingly enveloped her body while his dick robustly drilled into her slippery, swollen pussy. Her body didn’t know whether to melt from all his tender touches, or convulse due to the pounding it was undergoing.

The closer to the edge she stepped, the more erratic her movements became, body convulsing, spring winding tighter in her lower stomach.

“Bass,” she panted out. “I’m not—I mean…not gonna make it.” Her vision was swimming, like spinning around in the teacups at Disney for too long. 

Luckily for her, Bass knew what she was trying to say, or rather he could feel her walls clenching around him, deadly boa constrictor grip. “I know sweetheart, it’s okay. Just let go,” his breath fanned out against her ear as he struggled to form words himself. He was far from a virgin, but he’d never experienced sex quite like this before. Charlie fit him like a glove the minute he slid into home plate. She was a whole different ballgame from any other girl.

The permission huskily rolled off his tongue, freeing Charlie from the restraint holding her back as sobs wracked her body. Wildly trembling, she had to clutch his arms and bite down on his shoulder to muffle the loud cry sure to accompany her orgasm.

Pressure of her teeth sinking into his skin spurred Bass’ own orgasm, hitting him like a sack of bricks, giving him no time to pull out before emptying his seed into her fluttering folds. He violently jerked a few more times before collapsing soundlessly on the space beside her gasping body.

It was only after he regained the ability to talk that he apologized. “I’m sorry.”

A cold front swept across the region of Charlie’s body, shooting up to a seated position as she peered down at him.

He felt the change in her body as soon as the words left his mouth and was already holding his hands out, back arching off the mattress until he was upright beside her. “No, no, no. I didn’t mean about that.” A small puff of air flew from her mouth as her face softened. “I meant that I was sorry for you know…not pulling out.” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He wasn’t really used to these conversations.

“That’s okay, I’m on the pill.” A large gust of air flew out of his own mouth as he looked back up at her cheekily grinning. “Besides, you don’t hear me complaining do you?”

He shook his head, few unruly curls shifting. “Not at the moment, but talk to me about that in the morning when you can’t move.”

She groaned, flinging herself backwards on the bed as Bass let out a howling laugh. Then the realization kicked in. “Fuck, I have to work here tomorrow.”

Bass couldn’t help the outpour of laughter ejecting from his body as her face morphed into a disgruntled, annoyed look. He may have found it funny, but she sure as hell didn’t. Plus, he wouldn’t have found it too funny if Miles noticed and started asking questions.


End file.
